Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a memory structure and a manufacturing method for the same, and particularly to a resistive random-access memory (ReRAM) structure and a manufacturing method for the same.
Description of the Related Art
A memory structure such as a nonvolatile semiconductor memory structure is typically designed to securely hold data even when power is lost or removed from the memory structure. Various types of nonvolatile memory structures have been proposed in the related art. Also, manufactures have been looking for new developments or techniques combination for stacking multiple planes of memory cells, so as to achieve greater storage capacity. For example, several types of multi-layer stackable thin-film transistor (TFT) NAND-type flash memory structures have been proposed.
Resistive random-access memory (RRAM or ReRAM) is a non-volatile memory type. Resistive memories attract much attention due to its simple MIM (Metal-Insulator-Metal) structure and promising scalability. Different forms of ReRAM have been disclosed, based on different dielectric materials, spanning from perovskites to transition metal oxides to chalcogenides. It would be desirable to develop and realize a resistive memory structure with excellent electrical properties.